The Dip Lady
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: AU. Handsome or not, he wasn't getting away with this. She pointed an angry finger to the sign behind her. "Sorry, bud. One per customer." Goku and Chi-Chi-ness. One-shot. (Complete)


**A/N: Hello! Yes, I am popping up again with another one-shot. I went to the swap meet with my uncle today, and was inspired lmao. I hope you enjoy this sweet little Goku/Chi-Chi fic!**

* * *

"There is no love sincerer than the love of food."

\- George Bernard Shaw

* * *

The young woman stood before her full-length mirror, taking in the image that was reflected in it. The creamy white flesh that were her legs, showing themselves for the first time in years, made her blush wildly. Chi-Chi had always been the one you could count on to dress modestly, despite the silly outfit she wore as a child which resembled a blue bikini. She mentally slapped herself for ever believing that was proper, but at that time her body was not developed like it was now. She was a young woman now, and always dressed the part. She always wore a beautiful blue Chinese dress, with red pants, red armband, and red shoes with white socks. The sash she would always tie around her waist had to be red as well, just to keep up with appearances.

But not today.

Chi-Chi was fed up with the lack of customers that came to her homemade dipping tent (which she affectionately named The Dip Lady) she set up at the local market place. Yes, Chi-Chi was royalty, but money often finds its way of running thin and a huge reason why people should never depend on it for happiness. Oh, she was very happy with her life. Bored, but happy. She just wanted to start a little weekend job on the side selling her special dips to help the Ox King out. After all, he was the greatest father in the world and deserved it.

She just couldn't quite figure it out. Hundreds of people stopped by her tent every weekend to sample the sauce, claimed they fell in love with it, but never bought a thing! Chi-Chi had tried everything: limiting the samples to one per customer, setting a radio up to play jazzy tunes the folks were into these days, and even offering a buy one, get one free deal.

It wasn't until her exhausted eyes at the end of her last Sunday shift had to she finally figured out why. The men in her town were the ones with the cash; the only customers worth attracting. And all the men had gathered at the tent in front of her, selling hand soap that no real man in the world would ever use! She scowled, trying to figure out why they were even handing the proprietor the cash, until she finally caught a good glimpse of the woman. She was dressed extremely provocatively, her short, tight red dress leaving little to the imagination. The men flocked to the blonde beauty, admiring her assets and sure as hell not giving a single damn about peach scented hand soap.

Which Chi-Chi was highly convinced it was bought at the dollar store.

Still...

The woman was paid way more than she deserved to be, sending a menacing smirk Chi-Chi's way every night when it was time to pack up and close shop. The beautiful black-haired woman had had enough.

She was so desperate to start bringing home money to her father that she was willing to give up her modest beliefs and try dressing a little more... hotter today.

_What the heck, it's just for today..._

Chi-Chi ruffled down her royal blue, long sleeved a-lined dress with white flowers printed all over it. Still not wanting to give her old look up entirely for the day, she had her black hair up in perfect bun with two strands of hair coming down the sides to frame her face. After pursing her red lips together, she gasped at how different and beautiful she appeared.

_We are bringing home the big money today! _

The woman proudly beamed at herself before exiting her room to head to her red car that contained the boxes full of her homemade dip mix.

_Oh, yeah. Today is the day!_

* * *

Chi-Chi sat proudly in her high-top chair, occasionally sticking a tongue out at the hand soap lady who just rolled her eyes in response. Well, in all fairness, Chi-Chi shouldn't be mean to the woman. She was the one who gave her the idea that was getting her all this zeni!

Hundreds of young men flocked to the tent among all the elderly shoppers to see the beautiful woman who could make one hell of a dip mix. Word began to spread that The Dip Lady was the place to see, and Chi-Chi found herself happily overwhelmed at not only the rich men who came, but even the elderly and women who had change to spare to get their hands on Chi-Chi's specialty.

The woman was absolutely a ray of sunshine, and nothing was going to take it away from her.

The lunch rush soon came, and as expecting the customers had dispersed from the shopping tents to gather in the food court to listen to the talented band playing all the old hits in their own unique cover. Chi-Chi sighed happily, and reached under her table for her lunch bag when she heard a strong but kind voice.

"Excuse me?"

Chi-Chi's head emerged from under the table to look at the owner of the voice. Her dark orbs widened in awe at what she saw.

Although she was sitting down, she knew that the young man could still tower over her. His skin was a fresh light tan; as if he had just come back from spending the day soaking up some rays. He was wearing an orange gi with a symbol she had never seen before, which Chi-Chi found rather odd since those were only worn for a battle. Still, it suited him extremely well and she herself loved a man who could fight. Blushing at the thought, she continued to look him over. Underneath his orange gi, he wore a royal blue shirt which matched her dress along with orange and blue boots. His arms were so incredibly toned, more toned than the arms of any man Chi-Chi had the pleasure of seeing. His jet-black hair was quite messy, but once again it suited him.

"Miss?"

Chi-Chi's blush deepened as she realize she hadn't replied to the handsome stranger before her. Trying to shake the intimidation off, she looked away from his hair and to his eyes, and couldn't help but return the bright grin he was flashing her. "How many I help you, sir?"

"Can I try a free sample?"

Chi-Chi smiled, and pulled half a bagel out of a Ziploc bag to offer him. "Just choose any dip you like and spread it on! The best ones are the fruit dips." She motioned to the rectangular table to the left of her, and there were jars that contained each flavor she created on her own. The man smiled wildly, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Alright, thanks!" He quickly dashed over to the dips and began reading the names out-loud. "Apple cinnamon sugar, kiwi delight- Ooh! Berry flavored! My favorite!" Chi-Chi sweat-dropped as she began watching the man eagerly spread the dip on his bagel half before swallowing it in one bite. He rubbed his tummy happily, and jogged back over to the beautiful cashier. "Can I try another?"

Chi-Chi growled lowly, finally realizing why the man's hair was so messy and why he wasn't with the other customers buying lunch in the food court. He was another homeless man, trying to mooch off her free samples! Handsome or not, he wasn't getting away with this. She pointed an angry finger to the sign behind her. "Sorry, bud. One per customer."

A frown crossed his face as he looked down at his boots with a sigh. "Well, alright. Thanks anyway, miss. It was absolutely delicious!" As he jogged away, Chi-Chi couldn't help but admire how firm his butt looked in his gi. She turned a bright red, realizing what had just crossed her mind.

* * *

Chi-Chi happily ate her sandwich while enjoying the sound of the food court band she was beginning to grow fond of. With all the money she was making today, she would definitely buy their CDs before closing time. Before she could take another bite, another man began walking towards her. She lowered her sandwich slowly, disbelief in her eyes.

The man looked exactly like the handsome moocher she had encountered earlier. He wore the same gi, the same boots, the same everything. But his hair. His hair was blonde, and stood up. His dark eyes were no longer there; they had been replaced by a chilling green. The man walked up to her, smiling that smile she had seen before and she scowled.

"So, you really think you could play a trick on me?" She stood up, reaching over to jab the man on his hard chest with her dainty finger. "You go put on green contacts and a blonde wig in the bathroom, and try to get yourself another bagel? Get out here, before I kick you out!"

The man raised his hands in a defensive manner, trying to calm the girl down. He chuckled nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never been here before."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah? How do you answer...this!" She yanked on his hair, causing him to yelp in pain. She screamed in horror when she realized it wasn't a wig. "Oh, my God..."

It definitely wasn't a wig, and there was no way he could have dyed that black hair of his so quickly. Chi-Chi blushed greatly in embarrassment. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else, you look and sound so much alike!"

The blonde man laughed, showing a sign of forgiveness. "Hey, don't worry about it!"

"Here," she said, exasperated as she handed him a bagel. "Please, try anything you like."

The man walked eagerly to the same table as before, and greedily spread the same berry dip on his bagel before devouring it in the same exact way. Chi-Chi sweat-dropped once more. Perhaps that man had a doppelganger...

"Mmm!" He announced delighted, and walked back over to Chi-Chi. "I'd like to get that berry dip, please!"

Chi-Chi smiled in relief. At least this guy was going to buy something. She knelt down under the table to pull out one of the purple and red dry mix dips and handed it over to him. "Three zeni, please!"

The man frowned, looking at the package. Noticing his concern, Chi-Chi spoke up. "Is there something the matter?"

"What's this?"

Chi-Chi was puzzled. "It's the dip you wanted."

"No," the man shook his head. "This is just powder."

The woman stifled her laughter. When she felt calm enough, she spoke again. "It's a dry mix. You pour the contents into a bowl of cream cheese or whip cream, and then you'll have your dip ready for bagels or what have you."

The blonde hair man let out a whine. "But I don't know how to do that!"

Chi-Chi looked at the muscular man in disbelief. "It's really not that hard, sir... You just have to combine those two things and mix it together."

The frustration began to leave the stranger's face as he slowly began to look back up at the beautiful proprietor. The way his eyes dazzled made her breathing stop for a moment. "Hey, maybe you can come over later and help me."

Her face turned red, a cute mixture of a blush and a smile. "W-what?" Was a handsome man really inviting her into his home? And what was she to do? Be rude and say no? Accept the offer of this stranger? Still, there was a kindness to his eyes that she trusted already...

"Yeah!" he grinned again. "I mean, I don't have a fancy place but it's pretty cozy and big enough for two. It would be so great if you could do this for me. Sadly, the only way I can pay you is with a hug."

"A... hug?" she managed to choke out, but he suddenly appeared lightening fast by her side. The tight embrace she had found herself in filled her body, heart, face, and soul with warmth. She could tell this strange, attractive man was stronger than she could ever estimate, and yet he was so gentle with her as if holding her like the China doll she was. Chi-Chi had never been held by a man, especially not like this. He gave her a tight, secure squeeze before finally releasing her, smiling down with a sublime grin. "W-what's your name? she managed to breath out, not really ready for that moment to end.

"Goku," he beamed. "Whats yours?"

"Chi-Chi," she weakly smiled back at him. "I am done in two hours if you don't mind waiting. Then, I'll go with you to help make your dip... Is that alright?"

His genuine smile, so innocent and pure and breathtaking and sexy all at once, made her know she had nothing to fear. He was the only one (besides the homeless man) who did not look at her hungrily, his green eyes only focused on her natural face where her true beauty was held. "That sounds great, Miss Chi-Chi." He turned his back to her, starting to walk away before he stopped to look back at the still-blushing woman. "Oh, and Chi-Chi?"

She looked at him in awe. "Y-Yes?"

Horror overtook her eyes as the man's blonde hair suddenly, and magically, turned to black, his eyes doing the same. A wink formed on his face, causing Chi-Chi features to change from horror to rage in an instant as she realized Goku was the moocher from before. She let out a yell, before taking her shoe off to beat him with it. "GOKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The Saiyan laughed wholeheartedly as the beautiful woman chased him around the tent, flailing her shoe like a madwoman.

And thus began the beautiful, baffling relationship of a feisty human woman and her Super Saiyan.

* * *

**I hope this made you guys smile! :) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
